Lucemon
Lucemon is the main antagonist of Digimon Frontier. Lucemon's name is derived from the Italian word for "Light", and is a reference to Lucifer ("Light-bringer"), an angel who fell from grace and became Satan in Christian mythology. Appearance Lucemon is a twelve-winged angel who has the body of a young blond boy. He wears large golden anklets and bracelets, has the Digital Hazard sign imprinted on his left foot, and markings down his face, left arm, chest, and stomach. Despite his fragile appearance, and the fact that he is only a Rookie Level Digimon, he is extremely powerful; even Mega Level Digimon fear him, since he can obliterate even a Mega with just one attack. His appearance of an innocent looking boy masks his ruthless nature. His voice is somewhat feminine but harsh, as though he is barely restraining his contemptuous nature. Description Lucemon is a Digimon who believed others could not think for themselves, and that the world would be a better place if he had absolute power and made all the decisions. Lucemon appeared during the war between Human-type and Beast-type Digimon that occurred in the ancient past of the Digimon Frontier timeline. Lucemon was able to stop the war, and created the rules for a peaceful society where he had been the ultimate sovereign. However, he was corrupted by his own power and became oppressive towards all other Digimon. His power made him unbeatable until the first Legendary Warriors appeared and stopped him by sealing him inside the Dark Area. The governing of the Digital World was handed over to the trio Celestial Digimon--Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon. Lucemon was able to corrupt Cherubimon, and had him, and later, the Royal Knights, collect the data that would be needed to revive him. They were successful, and Lucemon was reawakened. While he never did any fighting on-screen in his original form, when he was imprisoned he was able to send out a burst of power that defeated the relatively unhurt EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, and blasted them away with his Grand Cross attack when he appeared on the moon. Attacks *'Grand Cross': Lucemon creates a facsimile of the solar system in its grand cross alignment and fires this construct at the enemy. *'Divine Feet' Other Forms Lucemon Chaos Mode is Lucemon's Ultimate form. In this form, Lucemon is now an adult-like figure with a white-angel/black-demon 2-toned attire—representing Lucemon's ability to combine the powers of light and darkness. He is a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. His ten wings are composed of five angel-type bird wings on his right side and five demon-type bat wings on his left. Lucemon digivolves into this form after consuming the data of the Royal Knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon. In this new form, Lucemon easily defeated both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, destroyed the 3 moons of the Digital World, and begun opening a portal to the Human World. Lucemon revealed that he was unstoppable in his Chaos Mode since he is able to combine the powers of Light and Darkness. Koichi Kimura, understanding what Lucemon said, sacrificed himself and gave his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. This resulted in the birth of Susanoomon. At first, it seemed even he was no-match for Lucemon, but when Lucemon tried to finish him off with his "Ultimate Sacrifice" attack, his was able to survive it by separating into Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto and then reforming. Susanoomon was then able to destroy Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack. However, Susanoomon was only able to scan part of Lucemon's data—only the good data was scanned, and the evil data reformed itself into a dark Digi-Egg which hatched into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Attacks *'Paradise Lost Punch' (Paradise Lost): A combination attack that starts with a flurry of punches, followed by a kick and a stand-up piledriver that drives the enemy head-first into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice' (Dead or Alive): Uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness which traps the target within the two rotating spheres. The spheres explodes, injuring whoever is trapped inside. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is the Mega form of Lucemon. After Lucemon's holy data was scanned, Lucemon absorbed the power of the Dark Area. This dragon Digimon represents the destruction of the Digital World, and carries the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords on his wings. However, it turns out that this creature is merely a puppet—controlled by Lucemon's true mega form, Lucemon Larva, residing in the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area; the Gehenna, Hebrew for Hell. Without the Larva Lucemon controlling it, it will go berserk and attack everything in sight. This form was originally named "Behemon", after the biblical creature Behemoth. In this final form, Lucemon was able to enter the Real World. His powers of regeneration allowed him to simply shrug off all the attacks from the Digi-Destined. The Digi-Destined formed Susanoomon once again, and were able to drag Lucemon Shadowlord Mode back into the Digital World. Lucemon destroyed what most of what little was left of the digital world before it was separated from the Larva Lucemon. Thus uncontrolled, it began a destructive rampage, yet Susanoomon was still able to destroy it. Attacks *'Tide of Despair' (Purgatorial Flame): Exhales an overwhelming wave of purgatorial fires. *'Anihilism Maelstrom' (Divine Atonement): Fires beams are fired in all directions, released from the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords that he has over his wings. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Lucemon was resurrected in his Chaos/Falldown mode by Padro Lodo, who then recruited him into the Organization as a member of the Inner Circle due to his great power and control over darkness. When Lucemon digivolves into Shadowlord mode, he becomes a Demon Lord and gains power comparable to Satan himself, Chernabog. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Inner Circle Category:Demons